httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenic Adderwing
(Note: This is my version of the Arsenic Adderwing. It's not 100% like the ones from the books.) A small member of the Tracker Class, the Arsenic Adderwing is a force of nature to be reckoned with. Despite its small size, fragile structure, and funny appearance, the Arsenic Adderwing is one of the most venomous dragons in the world. It is able to spit out acid stronger than a Changewing's, and its tail spines are filled with highly toxic venom, which can kill easily; even a big creature like the Doomfang stands no chance against this dragon's venom. Behavior The Arsenic Adderwing, despite its size, is an amazing flier. Thanks to its surprisingly broad wings, it is the fastest dragon of the Tracker Class to date. With its speed, it is able to strike its prey, and enemies quickly. However, because it walks on its wings, it is clumsy on land. Like the Terrible Terrors and Smothering Smokebreaths, the Arsenic Adderwing is very weak when alone, but in a pack, it is extremely dangerous. Alone, it will eat anything from crickets to rabbits. In a larger group, though, they've been known to take down Raptortongues, and have even attempted to kill a Windwalker. The way they fight is unpredictable. In a hoard, the Arsenic Adderwing will simply swarm its enemy. Alone, however, the dragon twists its body constantly before striking, making its enemy confused as to where it's going to strike, and how. Their bite is strong, but not exactly dangerous since they have small teeth. Their clawed wings, however, will leave behind major scars. Stealth-wise, the Arsenic Adderwing will divebomb its enemy before either spitting its acid, or shooting its poisonous spikes, killing almost instantly. Surpringly, though, these vicious dragons, are easily trained thanks to their one weakness: they are easily attracted to shiny things like pearls, silver, and jewelery. Merchants, and traders will report that more than half of their jewelery, or any other shiny objects have been stolen, and they don't know what happened to it, possibly because of the Arsenic Adderwing's amazing stealth abilities. No one is sure why they love shiny stuff, or what they do with them, but we are sure of two things: first, NEVER let an Arsenic Adderwing come into contact with gold of any shape or form! Gold is like dragonroot to Arsenic Adderwings, and they will kill to get some, and will defend it with their life. Second, for some unknown reason, Arsenic Adderwings don't like copper. If you offer a copper coin to the dragon, it will refuse. The best way to befriend an Arsenic Adderwing is to give it silver or pearls, they're favorite. But never gold. Once trained, Arsenic Adderwings are extremely loyal, though they hide it by getting into mischief. But if their friends are in danger, the dragon, much like a Night Fury, will sense the threat, and come to the rescue, no matter the distance. Gallery Arsenic Adderwing.png|The Arsenic Adderwing as it would appear in Dragons: The Hidden World Trivia *The Arsenic Adderwing's eggs are often mistaken for pearls since they are very small. But once the egg hatches, the dragon inside releases a toxic gas in case any predators are around. *The one who discovered the dragon thought he was drunk, and hallucinating at the time because of the Arsenic Adderwing's strange appearance, and colors. He later died from poison after trying to pet the creature. *Like the Terrible Terror, the Arsenic Adderwing seems to have a big ego as it will try to make itself taller when meeting a larger dragon. *Its acid is said to burn right through solid stone. Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Venomous Dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons